


Just Hold Me

by thebearking



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, POV Frank Castle, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, this is for anyone who gets their period not just women btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Frank comes home to find you struggling with cramps.





	Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiephalange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/gifts).



> woohoo! my fiftieth fic. this was requested on my tumblr by @susiephalange. i'm so hyped for the punisher series! again, this is for anyone who gets their period, not just women. enjoy!

It was a good night, Frank thought, considering he’d survived his latest “job” with little more than a bruise on his cheek. He’d been gone for most of the day, leaving before you’d even woken up for the morning, so he figured that as soon as he got home, he would sweep you into his arms and show you how much he missed you.

He entered the apartment the two of you shared, stripped off his boots and vest, and found you curled up on the sofa, sitting upright in fetal position.

“Whoa, whoa, baby, are you okay?” He dropped his things to the floor and dashed over to you, crouching down in front of you. Your face was scrunched up in pain, forehead glistening with sweat. “What’s wrong? What’s the matter?”

You were leaning against the couch cushion with your arms wrapped around your knees. “My body is fighting against me,” you grumbled.

Frank nodded and sat on the loveseat next to you, reaching over to wipe your brow with his sleeve. He hated seeing you in pain, no matter how small. “You gonna be okay, sweetheart? Want me to make you a hot water bottle?”

“They’re always worse on my second day. I took some ibuprofen, should kick in soon.” You held your hands out to him. “I just want you to hold me.”

“All right, baby, all right. Here, sit up a little.” Frank stood up, and you scooted forward, cursing as you went. He could only imagine what kind of spasms you were experiencing. He sat down behind you with his back to the armrest, and then you scooted backward into him. With your back to his chest, you settled contently between his legs, reclining with your head resting against his shoulder. He was glad that despite the rigidness of his frame, you could always find comfort in cuddling with him.

You sighed contentedly. “Thank you for this.”

“That better?” Frank asked, his hands rubbing your belly in slow circles. You looked much more serene, with your brow less furrowed and your jaw relaxed instead of taut with pain.

You nodded, allowing yourself to fall completely limp against him. “Much, much better.”

That’s what he liked to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
